fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462
"Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462" is a series of webisodes which is being released online and during the commercial breaks of TWD Season 6. It depicts passengers of an Phoenix bound flight being confronted by one of the dead. At least one of the surviving characters from this incident will then join the cast of Fear the Walking Dead for the second season.http://www.ew.com/article/2015/08/28/walking-dead-airline The first episode aired during two of the commercial breaks of the Season 1 finale of Fear; and then again during the first episode of Season 6 TWD. There are 16, very short, episodes in total. They are being aired, one per each TWD episode, during the commercial breaks of season 6 TWD. (Because the first episode was also shown during the season 1 finale of Fear, this meant it was shown two weeks running. Synopsis "Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462" tells the story of a group of passengers aboard a commercial airplane during the earliest moments of the outbreak. Over the course of the series, the plane and the lives of its passengers are put in jeopardy once they discover an Infected traveler." Episodes Cast Portrait and Christmas 2015 Holiday Video The cast recorded a Happy Holidays video, which is schmaltzy but nice all the same, you can find it here. Cast * Brenden Meyer as Jake Powell, a mid teens male passenger traveling on his own * Michelle Ang as Alex a female passenger, sitting in front of Jake * Kathleen Gati as Flight Attendant Deirdre * Lisa Waltz as Suzanne, traveling with Marcus and sitting next to him * Sheila Shaw as Conniehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt5095238/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast, sitting next to Jake * Brett Rickaby as Marcus * Kevin Sizemore as Anthony * Meeghan Holaway as Jake's Mother (voice only) Great "fansided" interview with Kevin Sizemore, who plays Anthony, the Air Marshall, here. Production Details Each installment is a little less than a minute in length, and were released each Sunday for the duration of Season 6 TWD. 462 is pretty much a family affair; it is written by two of the Fear production team, Lauren Signorino and Mike Zunic and directed by the Fear director of photography Michael McDonough. It’s produced by Dave Erickson and David Wiener, showrunner and coexecproducer of Fear. The two names you're not likely to know in there, Signorino and Zunic, both work on Fear already as Script Coordinator and Assistant to the Producers. The main writers, Lauren Signorino and Mike Zunic, were nominated for the Writers Guild of America award and for a Creative Arts Emmy, both in 2016. Production credits: * Michael McDonough, director * Greg Nicotero, director * Lauren Signorino, writer * Mike Zunic, writer * Luke Passmore, writer * Dave Erickson, executive producer * David Wiener, co-executive producer * Tally Barr, producer (unknown episodes) * Troy Miller, executive producer * Marc Porterfield, line producer * Adam Santelli, cinematography * Chris McCaleb, editing * Wendy O'Brien, casting * Maria Caso, production design * Sabrina Rosen, costume design * Tracey Anderson, makeup * Maileen Williams, first assistant director * Bartek Swiatek, sound mixer * Ronald W. Mathews, special effects * Keith Campbell, stunt coordinator Trivia * Flight 462 appears to have started out life as Flight 225, take a look at File:Flight 462 Kickoff Meeting.JPG Gallery Fear the Walking Dead How Flight 462 Made for a Better Episode The Flight 462 Plane.JPG Flight 462.png Fear-the-walking-dead-flight-462.jpg Flight462.jpg|Chris at the wreck of flight 462 Anthony Flight462.PNG|The Air Marshall on Flight 462 Flight 462.png Zunic and Signorino at WGA 2016.JPG Flight 462 Writers at WGA 2016.JPG Flight 462 Kickoff Meeting.JPG Flight 462 at The Emmys.JPG Zombie.jpg Flight462three.jpg Flight4622.jpg TruWestAirlinesLogobyYandereSimPlayer13.png Flightfearphone.jpg Flightfearone.jpg Flightfear.jpg Flight462LA.jpg Flight652phoniex.jpg Flight462losangeles.jpg References fr:Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 Category:Episodes Category:Flight 462 Episodes Category:Webisodes